


Yuletide Seduction in the Tundra

by AureliaBlack90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Seduction, Sharing a Bed, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureliaBlack90/pseuds/AureliaBlack90
Summary: While on an auror mission in the freezing Siberian Tundra, Hermione and Draco get trapped in a magical ice storm and are forced to take shelter for the night in a tiny, one bedroom cabin. After spending the week getting reacquainted with Draco and working in close quarters with him, Hermione has decided that there's only one thing she wants for Christmas, and by Merlin is she going to get it!





	Yuletide Seduction in the Tundra

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Strictly Dramione Yuletide Fest.  
> Prompt #41: On an Auror mission in the freezing tundra, Hermione and Draco get trapped. What will happen when these two are alone?  
> Prompt #54: Yuletide Seduction - Hermione only wants one thing for Christmas and by Merlin she’s going to get it. Rated M  
> Thank you to Lil Miss Gryffinpuff for beta reading!

Hermione stepped inside the small cabin and stomped her boots on the mat before bustling forward to allow her comrade to follow her in. An icy blast of snow whipped inside just as the door swung shut, and although it was a relief to be out of the elements, the inside of the cabin was just as cold as it was outside. 

“How quaint.” Draco said derisively from behind her. Hermione snorted in agreement.

“Well, at least it’s better than the tent we’ve been kipping in.” She reminded him.

“Yes, there’s that at least. Let’s see if there’s something to make a fire in here before we both freeze to death” 

“Yes, lets.” She readily agreed. 

Hermione had headed out on assignment a week prior to further investigate a branch of the Russian Black Market that had recently begun to import and export magical creatures. She had been following the illegal activity for months, trying to get hard evidence and pinpoint the leaders, but had been unsuccessful until they received new intel from one of their spies. Apparently, the Head of the operation had finally surfaced, and their contact had the evidence they needed to prove a handful of his crimes. Hermione’s mission was to meet the undercover auror, and together they would gather the rest of the needed intel. The timing had been horrid, as it was just a week before Christmas, but Hermione was eager to take down the culprits she had been chasing for the better part of a year.

She was eager, that is, until she arrived in Russia to discover that the undercover operative that had supplied the original intel, and who was to be her partner for the foreseeable future, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

The only thing Hermione knew about Draco’s life since Hogwarts was that had gone through the Auror training program while she had been attending muggle university, and that he had been working undercover for several years -  she had just never known where he was stationed. Harry had worked with him some in the past, and had indicated that he was at least a competent Auror.

Despite the little she knew of him, it was a shock to see him for the first time in almost 10 years, with tattoos covering his arms, a 5 o’clock shadow on his face, hair shaggy instead of perfectly styled. He looked every bit the part he was supposed to be playing, and although she remained skeptical of him, Hermione couldn’t help but be grudgingly impressed.

The last time she had seen him was after she had testified at his trial. He had been gaunt and pale - sickly even. His eyes had been sunken and haunted with grief. He had met her in the hallway, clasped her hand, uttered a diminished, “ _ thank you,”  _ and _ “I’m sorry for everything, Granger”.  _ The man that stood before her a decade later was nearly unrecognizable from the boy she had known.

Hesitant though she was, Hermione Granger was nothing if not professional, and she had actually been pleasantly surprised at how well they worked together. His dry wit and sharp tongue, combined with an intelligence that clearly rivaled her own, had quickly endeared him to her. He was just as quick and efficient with a wand as she remembered, and Hermione was astonished to realize that the only other person she had so quickly clicked with was Harry. They dueled together as though they had been partners for years, and Draco turned even the most intense moments of their mission into a game, complete with his infamous smirk and perfectly timed insults.

Turns out, she didn’t mind the arrogance so much now that they were adults. Probably because the arrogance was partially deserved, but also because of how bloody sexy he was.

Needless to say, it had been a very long week for Hermione. The week had begun with the two of the them staying in a seedy little studio apartment in Moscow, tracking their mark and gathering intel on the location of the magical creatures that were waiting to be exported. The trail had then led them to the Siberian Tundra, where they had found a huge complex of warehouses holding more magical creatures than Hermione had ever seen in once place. They camped in a tent a few miles away that was so tiny it was virtually impossible to get any sort of privacy.

After being in such close quarters with Draco all week, she was acutely aware of how long it had been since her last shag. 

After a few days in the tundra, they had done everything they could on their own and were set to head home in order to get the needed approval to act further. They had just packed up their camp when they saw a magical ice storm approaching in the distance.  The air filled with an oppressive magical current, and it quickly became clear that apparating away was not going to be an option.

The Siberian Tundra, with its underground layer of shifting water and ice, and its rapid winds that could reach up to 60 miles per hour, was the perfect breeding ground for magical energy. At times, the excess magical energy in the earth would be whipped up into the atmosphere, causing a flash magical storm that would render Wizard’s and Witch’s magic useless until the storm passed.

Draco and Hermione had applied charms to their campsite to help them detect any magical storms that might be approaching, but such charms were not always reliable.

As soon as they realized what was happening, Draco grabbed Hermione’s hand, yelled over the near deafening winds, asked her to trust him. She nodded without thinking and suddenly they were sprinting, running like their lives depended on it.

They ran as fast as the winds would allow them, heading towards a large bluff standing regally in the distance. A safety rope clipped them together, lest they get separated as the falling snow began to make it difficult to see ahead. Hermione was thankful for the balaclava she wore, but even that didn’t completely protect her from the icy wind that stung her cheeks and made her eyes water. She forced herself to breath evenly, the low temperature setting her lungs on fire.

Finally, after trekking for several miles, they came across a small cabin tucked partially in a crevice of the bluff, slightly sheltered from the freezing elements. Apparently, Draco had seen it earlier in the week while scoping out the area for their campsite. And while the Auror office would be able to find Draco by reading his implanted tracking device, a safety requirement for all undercover operatives, no one would be able to get to them until the storm had passed.

They did a quick scan around the small cabin and were happy to see that it had clearly been unoccupied for some time, but that it did in fact contain all the necessary items to start a fire in the wood burning cook stove. The cabin consisted of one small room, with the cook stove, a loveseat really only big enough for one person, a little wooden coffee table, and a twin bed in the corner. Hermione found a pantry with canned food, jugs of water, a cheap bottle of muggle whisky, a few extra blankets and pillows, and some candles. There was even a stack of board games tucked in the back.

Draco was adamant that he knew how to build a fire, so Hermione left him to it while she set about lighting candles and preparing their dinner. Before long, the cabin was bathed in a warm, golden glow, and they were finally snug enough to take off their snow gear.

Hermione couldn't help but watch out of the corner of her eye as Draco stripped casually down to his thermals. While he was looking the other direction, she hastily took off her own and almost fell over, silently cursing while she attempted to untwist everything. Running through freezing conditions in snow gear was no joke. She hitched up her boobs and unbuttoned the top couple buttons, straightened out her underwear and smoothed a hand over her french braids. Merlin be damned if she was going to let this opportunity fall by the wayside!

Roughing it all week had left her sweaty and a bit gross, but she was hopeful that the ambiance of the little one room cabin would make up the difference. There was only one bed for crying out loud! If she couldn’t get Draco when there was literally only one bed, Hermione felt she might have to just swear men off altogether. After a week spent getting reacquainted with Draco, it had become clear to her that she did not want to simply get a Christmas lay, as she had originally thought. What she really wanted was Draco, with his laughing eyes, and his sarcasm, and all of his ridiculous arrogance that she actually kind of loved. She knew what she wanted for Christmas this year, and by Merlin she was going to get it!

Just in the knick of time, Hermione had all of her clothing put to rights and headed over to scrounge up some glasses for the whisky she’d found. Draco shot her a warm smile that heated her up all the way down to her toes. What a relief it was that she’d had so much practice changing in front of Harry and Ron; otherwise Draco definitely would have caught her totally unsexy, bumbling disrobing.  

At last, the soup was hot and the whisky had been poured into two old, tin coffee cups. Hermione plopped onto the couch while Draco sat on the floor at her feet, resting his back against the couch. They passed the pot of soup back and forth, not having had any bowls to put it in, and conversation inevitably turned to their school days.  

If Hermione could have predicted this conversation, she would have said that there was no way for it to be anything but serious. After all they had been through, how could it not be? But somehow, instead of being serious, it turned into a rather hilarious impression competition of all the juvenile things they had said and done in their early days at Hogwarts.

Nothing was off limits. They covered everything from Draco’s daily insistence that  _ “My father will hear about this” _ , to Hermione’s infamous raised hand in class, to Harry’s sulky, broody expression when he didn’t get his way - that they both confirmed he had never grown out of. They laughed until they cried at how ridiculous they all had been as children. Finally, Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to look at Draco with the most austere look she could muster when his arm was draped across the couch and his hand was resting on her thigh, and she felt just a tiny bit giddy.

“So Malfoy - Real Life question for you, and you have to be honest with me.”

His face sobered just a bit, thinking she intended to ask him something truly serious.

“OK, Granger, let’s hear it.” He replied solemnly.

“Have you ever played Monopoly?” Draco’s face turned from solemn to confused. 

“What in the name of Merlin’s saggy Y-Fronts is  _ Monopoly _ , Granger?” She shot him her own version of his signature smirk. 

“Oh, this is going to be fun. Yet another thing I can beat you at.” Draco squnited his eyes at her.

“Why don’t you tell me what it is first, and then we’ll see if I’m any good, Granger.”

She drained her coffee mug and poured them each another shot of whiskey before going to get her the most muggle-ish game of the options in the pantry. She was warm in more ways than one - a combination of the whisky and the feel of his hand on her thigh. As she bent to grab the game from the cupboard she on purposely posed for him, hoping he was watching her. She knew for a fact that her thermals made her arse look fantastic. She discreetly popped open another button on her shirt, so that a little more cleavage would be revealed.

When she sat down next to him on the floor, she caught his gaze lingering on her breasts, and as she began to set up the game and explain the rules, she felt his fingers trailing over her back and begin to play with her braids. Anticipation began to pool in her belly.

Thank Merlin, she still had it. Looks like she would be getting what she wanted for Christmas after all.

***

The next morning, Hermione slowly began to wake up to a loud pounding sound. She threw her hand over her face to shield her eyes from the light streaming in through the window and groaned. Her head throbbed and her stomach rolled; that whiskey must have been even cheaper than she thought.

Despite her glaring hangover, flashes of the night rolled through her memory and she couldn’t help but grin. 

_ "Ok Granger, I get the game now, but this is dead boring.” _ He had complained.

_ “Well, we could make it more interesting?” _ She suggested, raising an eyebrow at him before taking her top off. He gaped at her, totally caught off guard, before a slow smile crossed his lips.

_ “Strip Monopoly? I like the way you think, Granger.” _

Hermione rolled over and took a look at Draco, who was doing much the same as her. She ran a hand up his bare torso in greeting.

“Merlin, who is pounding at the door right now?” He groaned sleepily.

“No idea. Maybe they’ll go away.” She mumbled. She stretched up towards him and he met her lips in a perfect, slow and sloppy good morning kiss. Draco ran his hand down her back and gripped her arse, pulling her closer to him. She moaned, and he had just run his tongue into her mouth when the door crashed open with a bang. Hermione shrieked and sat up, pulling the blanket up to cover herself.

“Oy! We’ve come all this way to rescue you and this is what you’ve been up to?!” Harry yelled at the two of them. He quickly turned and started pushing the other aurors out the door that had been trying to get in out of the cold.

“Nothing to see here, gents! Out! Yes, I said get the bloody hell out of here!” He yelled at his squad. Before heading out himself, he turned back and mock-glared at them.

“Get your bloody clothes on, you two. It’s fucking freezing out here!”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Potter.” Draco chuckled as he began to sit up and collect what clothes he could reach from the bed.

“Oh, you can fuck right off, Malfoy - I had to miss Christmas Brunch to rescue your sorry arses.” He looked around the cabin and spied the Monopoly game still sitting out.

“She dragged you into a Monopoly game, eh?” He laughed. Hermione groaned and fell back, dragging the covers over her head.

“Strip Monopoly, actually.” Draco said with a grin. Harry threw his head back and laughed.

“Oh shut up, Harry!” She whined. Harry just continued to laugh as he headed back outside.

“Seriously, get the fuck up already. It’s time to go celebrate Christmas, Hermione! You can continue whatever.... _this_ is later.” He tramped back out into the cold, banging the door shut on his way out.

Hermione stayed under the covers, mortified, until Draco ripped them off of her. She shrieked and whacked him with her pillow.

“Draco!” She yelped. He simply leaned down, grabbed her chin and pulled her in to another toe curling kiss.

“We might have to head home, but I’m not anywhere close to being finished with you, Hermione. Later tonight I want to unwrap you all over again,” He growled. His smoldering eyes sent a shockwave of excitement coursing through her. He ran his hand up her side and tweaked one of her nipples. She gasped and went to swat him but he dashed out of the way. Hermione flopped back once more and smiled, heaving a contented sigh.

Looks like her yuletide seduction worked after all.

_ Finis.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I had to cut this fic a lot shorter than I would have liked; my dog just had puppies so I’m very low on time and energy right now. I may revisit it and add a couple ‘deleted scenes’ later on, but for now I’m just happy it’s finished! Hope you enjoyed and Merry Christmas!


End file.
